Sound of Heart
by Okumura Arale
Summary: Ketika awal yang tak sesuai dengan akhir. Ketika hati hanya bisa menginginkan tapi kata-kata tak pernah terucap. Keinginan yang kadang tak jadi kenyataan. Dan keputusan yang benar yang seharusnya diambil. Sho-ai Alert. Multi Pairing.


**.**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan) © Hajime Isayama**

**Sound of Heart © Okumura Arale**

**Genre: Angst/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Sho-ai alert, Multi Pairing, Typo, little OOC**

**.**

**OoOoOo-SnK-oOoOoO**

**.**

**Jean:**

Kau selalu ada saat aku diambang batas dan nyaris putus asa. Ajaibnya senyuman polos dan kata-kata positifmu tentang diriku selalu berhasil memaksaku bangkit dari keterpurukan.

"_Kau tahu, Jean. Aku selalu kagum padamu. Kau bisa menjadi pemimpin kelompok yang baik."_

Aku tak sehebat itu, bodoh!

"_Pilihanmu tepat, Jean. Kau memang bisa diandalkan."_

Kau bodoh ya! Kau itu nyaris mati gara-gara keputusanku!

"_Jean, selesai misi ini, ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu."_

Misi kita hari ini sudah selesai. Jadi, apa yang akan kau sampaikan?

"Hei, Kadet baru! Jadi, siapa nama jenazah ini? Kau kenal kan? Kita harus sesegera mungkin mengidentifikasinya dan mengirimkan kabar ke sanak keluarganya!"

Katakan, apa yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?

"Marco... Marco Bodt..."

Langkah petugas identifikasi yang perlahan menjauh tak kuhiraukan. Mataku hanya terpaku pada sosok tak utuh di hadapanku. Aku masih tak percaya itu kau, itu tubuhmu, itu jenazahmu.

"_Jean..."_

Cairan hangat yang mengalir dari mataku tak terbendung lagi siang itu.

**OoOoOo-SnK-oOoOoO**

**Eren:**

Saya tahu saya bisa mempercayai anda. Anda pasti sanggup mengontrol saya saat saya mengamuk. Anda pasti bisa mengembalikan sisi manusia saya saat lepas kendali. Anda pasti berhasil menjalankan misi yang kita jalani sesulit apapun itu. Anda orang pertama, yang bisa saya percayai sepenuhnya selain keluarga saya sendiri. Bahkan melebihi para sahabat masa kecil saya.

"_Eren, apa kau membenciku?"_

"_Ti-tidak!"_

Tidak mungkin saya bisa membenci anda. Setelah apa yang anda perbuat untuk saya. Anda satu-satunya.

"Heichou?"

"Hm?"

"Saya..."

"Apa?"

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa..." saya menggeleng cepat.

Saya mohon jangan menatap saya seperti itu. Saya jadi semakin terlihat bodoh.

"Kau aneh sekali."

"_Heichou, saya sangat mempercayai anda."_

**OoOoOo-SnK-oOoOoO**

**Levi:**

Hei, Erwin. Aku menemukannya. Saatnya ras Manusia bangkit. Saatnya kita balas dendam. Setelah selama ini ras kita bergantung pada dinding-dinding rapuh itu. Inilah waktunya kita mengepakkan sayap menuju dunia luar.

Seperti lambang Corps yang kita banggakan ini. Sayap kebebasan. Saat-saat kita bebas dari kurungan bodoh itu sebentar lagi akan datang. Anak itu bisa kita manfaatkan!

"Heichou..."

Apa lagi maumu?

"Hm?"

"Saya..."

Kenapa wajahmu memerah, bocah?! Semakin membuatku ingin mengurungmu agar tak seorangpun yang bisa melihatmu lagi.

Hei Erwin, apa pilihanku salah? Kenapa sekarang aku semakin ingin memonopolinya? Daripada membiarkannya berada dalam bahaya, aku lebih ingin menjadi sosok dinding pelindung untuknya. Aku menginginkannya berada di tempat teraman, atau mengurungnya di suatu tempat, dan mengikatnya.

**OoOoOo-SnK-oOoOoO**

**Erwin:**

Apa kau sadar Levi? kau sudah terlalu terobsesi pada anak itu. Yang tanpa kau sadari bukan lagi obsesi menjadikannya sebagai senjata bagi kebebasan umat manusia. Kau malah meletakkannya di tempat teraman, dalam pelukanmu, dalam rengkuhanmu. Tanpa seorangpun kau izinkan untuk menatapnya, apalagi menyentuhnya. Obsesi yang perlahan berubah arah dari tujuan awalmu.

Kau memberikan alasan konyol padaku.

"_Untuk membuktikan bahwa manusia bisa menang tanpa bergantung pada kekuatan titan milik anak itu!"_

Tapi aku tahu, tatapanmu perlahan berubah.

**OoOoOo-SnK-oOoOoO**

**Berthold: **

Sudah kulakukan. Sudah kukerjakan. Apapun itu, walau aku dicap sebagai penghianat ras manusia.

Reiner, katakan yang kita lakukan ini benar. Jalan yang kita ambil ini tidak salah. Keputusan yang kau dan aku pilih ini demi kebaikan kita semua. Termasuk, membunuh teman seperjuangan kita sendiri.

"Marco, maaf. Kau terlalu banyak tahu."

Kulakukan itu semua demi kau juga, Marco.

Maaf.

**OoOoOo-SnK-oOoOoO**

**Reiner:**

Aku tahu kau berat melakukannya. Kau yang begitu lembut harus mengunci sisi manusia dalam dirimu dengan darah yang mengalir di kepalan tinjumu. Terkadang sambil menyembunyikan air mata. Mengunci raungan dan suara tangis. Tapi, ini demi kebaikan kita semua. Percaya dan yakinlah, Berthold.

**OoOoOo-SnK-oOoOoO**

**Marco:**

Andai kita hidup di dunia dan dimensi yang berbeda. Bukan di medan perang tempat kita berpijak dan bertarung melawan musuh raksasa yang entah dari mana asalnya. Tanpa senjata, tipuan, dan darah. Tanpa rasa aman yang dalam sekejap bisa berubah menjadi ketakutan akan kematian. Tanpa momok horror yang kapanpun bisa melahap kita kapanpun.

Tapi, pada kenyataannya disinilah kita hidup.

"_Jean, selesai misi ini, ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu."_

Aku belum ingin mati. Paling tidak sebelum aku bertemu denganmu dan mengatakannya.

"Marco, maaf. Kau terlalu banyak tahu."

"_JEAN TOLONG!"_

**OoOoOo-SnK-oOoOoO**

_END._

**OoOoOo-SnK-oOoOoO**

**OoOoOo-SnK-oOoOoO**

Yak, terimakasih sudah menyempatkan membaca Drabble abal saya. Ide ini muncul setelah ngeliat foto sampulnya si Dwi, walau ada penambahan di bagian Reiner dan Berthold. Teruuuussss, ada beberapa kata dan frasa yang saya sadur dan ubah sedikit nih dari manga YONA dan dari manga SnK aslinya.

Kalau sempat kritik dan sarannya...

Thanks.


End file.
